Orphnoc with Shield
by Blindfold Snake
Summary: Story of Inui Takumi as the shield hero. He didn't really Play online game but He no stranger to Fighting... That's it... I'm not good with summary...
1. Chapter 1

"So... what's your dream now?" asked his two friends.

With Face of joy the man state,

"My dream is... to make pure white laundry and to make everyone in the world happy"

He said before closing his eyes and rest for eternity...

.

.

.

...or so he thought

"Oooh..."

Voice full of admiration made the man open His eyes.

What filled his view was bunch of men wearing robes, looking in his direction with dumbfounded face.

"..."

He looked at his side, only to see three confused guys and not his friends... definitely not his friends.

"..."

and there's a shield attached on him.

"the hell"

He said as He touching the Shield.

One of the guy, the one with the sword asked one of the robbed man.

The robbed man said to them to save the world, the three of them shout 'what!' in unison. The tension was rising, the kids glare at him, yada yada.

"First, I'd like you all to Have an audience with the king. We can discuss your reward then"

said the representative of the robbed man.

The Four of them are being guided onto the audience chamber through corridor made of stone.

On the way a breath taking scene could be seen outside of the Window.

A Town one which could be Found in medieval Europe are spanning off into the horizon.

They were mesmerized by the scene that they reached the audience chamber in no time flat.

"Hoou, are these fellow the ancient heroes?"

an arrogant Tra- I mean Oldman sit on throne in the audience chamber.

"I'm the King of this country, Aultcray. The thirty-second ruler of Melromarc. Brave ones, please raise your head"

we're not even looking down Oldman. hought the man as He stare at the old king.

To summarize Everything, and for anyone who haven't watched or read Tate no Yusha. I will Just leave this CoPas.

At present, words of demise had once been prophesied. This world will be assaulted by waves of calamity which will one day turn everything to ruin. To save the world, these waves must be repelled before they can be dispersed.

This era marks the prophesied year, according to the words of demise.

There exists a giant, ancient hourglass which continues to drip down ceaselessly. It has the ability to forecast when the waves will arrive and began its warning one month ago. According to the legends, each wave will come in roughly one month intervals.

Initially, the residents of this country didn't show much concern over the prophecy. However, the hourglass had completed its first turn and a wave of disaster occurred just as the words of demise foretold.

A dimension crack appeared in this country, Melromarc, where hideous and brutal demons crept out in large quantities.

Other adventurers and knights barely managed to repel them. However, the next incoming wave would be even more powerful.

It seemed like the worst case scenario was about to occur.

At this rate, the disaster won't be repelled.

That's the gist of it...

One thing that made the man wonder was how these people speak His language as He was so sure this isn't his country.

The talked between the King and the others guys keep goes on from rewarding to negotiating to threatening, Yada yada.

"Now then, heroes. Let us hear each of your names"

The Sword wielding guy or Hero stepped forward and began his self-introduction.

"My name is Amaki Ren. Age 16, a high schooler."

Hero of the Sword, Amaki Ren. First impressions: Troublesome.

"Okay, next up will be yours truly. My name's Kitamura Motoyasu. 21 this year, a university student."

Hero of the Spear, Kitamura Motoyasu. First impressions: Troublesome.

"It's my turn next. My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. 17 right now, another high school student."

Hero of the Bow, Kawasumi Itsuki. First impressions: TROUBLE.

"Ah... I'm Inui Takumi. Age 20, That's all"

Said the man or Takumi. The Shield Hero.

The King casually looked past Takumi.

Takumi isn't the brightest person. But, he know something isn't right, with the way the old King looking at him.

"Fumu. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki"

"Umm..."

"Oh right. Sorry, Takumi-dono"

"..."

So that how you Play heh... Thought Takumi while keep staring at the old king

_"Now then, everyone please confirm your own status. As a matter of fact, I would like you all to visually check for yourselves."_

Wait, what? Status? The hell is He talking about.

"The hell, man. You guys didn't even notice that much after coming to this world?"

Ren was utterly shocked by his colleagues' ignorance.

Takumi said nothing and only Wait for Ren explanation.

"Well whatever, do you see that icon in the corner of your vision?"

When He said that, Takumi noticed icon at the edge of His vision.

"Focus your mind on it and you will see"

Pikon~ a browser with big icon similar to PC popped into Takumis view.

Inui Takumi

Occupation : Hero of the shield level 1

Equipment: Small Shield (Legendary Armament), Parallel World's Clothes

Skill: None

Magic: None

Race: Orphnoc

Let's omit the rest for now.

Is this game thought Takumi. He isn't a gamer but it's not like He never Play one before.

"level 1..."

Takumi lying on His bed, He conclude Everything that happened today.

The Four hero will Have their own party since they won't grow stronger if they are on the same party. The party will be arranged tomorrow morning.

The Four of them aren't from the same world... and gosh, those three sure play game a lot.

They Somehow looked at him with pity when He said He really didn't play online game...

Those rude bastard, Curse Takumi... Fighting won't be a problem since He used to it.

"Mari... Keitaro..."

Takumi then fell asleep, he wished this was nothing but a dream... and He will see His friends Once more...

If it was a dream that is...

**Heya, This is the story of Inui Takumi Aka Kamen Rider Faiz after the end of the series.**

**Handa Kento aka Inui Takumi is 20 years old when the main series end.**

**Sorry if There's a bad grammar or OOCness among the charcter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edited

Edited 2, thank you **PanickingNoob94**.

**Ultimate Kuuga : **That's... Tempting. It will be kinda hard tho... with Takumi's personality.

Takumi was the First to wake up. His surrounding didn't change at all. He still on the same room, same bad, sam-

snort*

"damn it..." He curse with low tone.

It wasn't a dream at all. He still stuck in the same world. Along with...

"Fuck yeah! It wasn't a dream!" Shout The Spear hero.

'Good for you...' thought Takumi with irritated face.

The other Heroes didn't Take it kindly, so they throw Motoyasu with whatever they grab first.

The meal was served in the audience chamber. The long table has been set up then covered with fuits, bacon, pastries, etc.

The heroes chatter about how they planned their adventure, while Takumi ate alone and wondering if he could returned back to his old world.

No... He wish to return back to his world.

* * *

It's almost noon. A servant was send to retrieved the Four of them and politely informing them, that the king requested a meeting. Their would be companion had been gathered.

'Finally.' thought Takumi.

The four were lead through the castle, then entering a room that most likely the throne room. Within it, The king was already seated on the throne.

The four of them then knelt before the King. Takumi seems a bit reluctant to do it, since he has a bad experience when dealing with a king... LITERALLY.

"as promised yesterday, I have recruited companions who will accompany you on your Journey." announced the king, "Everyone here has gathered..."

Just finished this already Oldman, thought Takumi as he really wanted this talked to get done and overwith.

"now then, future champions. Please set forth with the hero that you shall swear your allegiance to."

The recruited companions were all standing beside their choosen hero. Five went to Ren, three went to Itsuki, and Four to Motoyasu. Nobody went toward Takumi. He didn't really care though, he had decided what he wanted since this morning.

"w-well. Dear me, i would never thought such situation could occur." said the king.

"No... this was for the best." Takumi suddenly speak cutting the King speech, "return me back to my world." he said.

The king become quite for a while,

"That's strange... I thought we got everyone's full cooperation yesterdays." said the king.

"for the record, I'd not agreed with anything." said Takumi, "Now then, send me back."

"Well, I didn't think I have to say this now but... That's Impossible."

"HUUHH!???" Takumi eyes went wide, "You've got to be kidding me! What do you mean by that!?"

"The only reason we could summoned you are all because of the wave. Until the wave are over, I'm sorry to said this but, we can't send you back."

"DAMN IT." Takumi can only curse at the cruel reality.

"Now on to your Issue, Shield Hero. The fact that you don't have companions."

"sigh* no need, I'm alone is more than enough." said the still pissed Takumi.

"I see... Well then. Every month we shall provide the heroes with funds they are required, however for this one time only the shield hero funds will be Higher Then the rest. Now, Here are your initial war chest, accept them with our thanks."

Some noble (or was it guard) came to Hand out each and every heroes pouch.

Takumi obtained 800 silver.

"Heroes you may began your journey." the King said it dramatically.

* * *

Takumi wasn't happy at all. First, he couldn't go back to his world and not to mentioned.

'The hell with that oldman... the way he talked and see me.' Takumi glance at the castle, 'it's remind me of... Kusaka.'

"aaah! thinking about it won't help me at all... now then, if we talked about game, it would be DraQue I guess. To start adventure we need to search companions, gears, and medicine. The first one is out... So it would be..." He looked around, "where do I buy them again?"

few minutes of wandering around later~ '3'

"Welcome good sir. Haven't seen your face around here."

A man with bald shaved head and beard with well-built body welcoming him when he entering the shop.

"If you need weapon or stuff, you come to the right place." the shop keeper then looked at Takumi, "Weird clothes, never seen any kind like it." he glance at Takumi's shield, "perhaps you are one of the summoned heroes. Everyone's been talking about."

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, Wether you're a shield or whatever doesn't matter to me. If you're going to be a regular, I will Welcome you. Well then, what can I help?"

"weapon... I guess..."

"you guess?"

"You're one strange lad."

"shutup"

"Just wait for a bit." said Oyaji. He Then prepared four kind of swords and Put it on the counter, "from the left Iron, Magic Iron, Magic Steel, and Silver Iron. In ascending order of price, their quality are all guaranteed."

"woah."

Takumi grab and hold one of the swords, however at that moment an electric shock occurred, and it caused him to let go of the sword. The same thing happened when he tried to hold another one.

"what's going on?" asked the confused Takumi.

**Caution**

**Legendary Weapon Rule Violation Holding non-assigned Weapon**

**Help**

**A hero may not hold, another weapon other than their assigned legendary weapon**

"Hahahah... am I Mari?" said the unconsciously smiling Takumi.

"Mari who?"

"No, nothing."

'heshin! Error... Kyaaaaaa!'

"nothing Important..."

"...I see... If you say so I won't pry more than I should."

"By the way, what happened just now?"

"Oh about that... looks like I won't be able to use weapon other than this... shield."

"seriously, how does that work?" said Oyaji as he approach and appraised Takumi's shield, "Hmmm, at glance it looks like any small shield, but I can sense a great amount of power here." He pointed at the orb like thing on the shield, "Though, my appraisal magic doesn't really tell me much more." he said as he staring at Takumi.

"W-what?"

"does this shield not come off of you?"

"I could move it around my body... That's it.."

"Hmmm... That's interesting. So, want to buy some armor?"

* * *

"Umu, looking good there."

"I see."

Takumi equip Iron helmet.

Iron helmet : raise defensive power. effect : blunt resistance (s)

Takumi equip Chainmail.

Chainmail : raise devensive power. effect : slice resistance (s)

"Oyaji, how much?"

"Heroes discount, all would be 370 silver coin. For the buy back price, if it was still in a good condition, I will say it around 80 Silver for the helmet and 150 for the chainmail."

"Deal."

"excellent!"

"By the way Oyaji."

"hmm... what is it?"

"where do I buy medicine here?"

Oyaji told Takumi where he could buy some medicine. He later bought some medicine pill and some antidote pill, in case he need it.

He didn't notice the shield react toward the medicines.

* * *

Outside the town~

Orange ballon attacked Takumi.

Takumi take no damage.

"Torya!!!"

pop*

Takumi gained 1 exp.

The shield react toward the Orange Ballons remain, so He Feed the shield the remains of the ballons.

-the requirement for Orange shield has been Unsealed

-Orange shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : defense 2.

It was good and all, except...

"TO LONG!" shout Takumi, "Five minute, it took me five minute just to kill one!!!"

It couldn't be helped Tho, I mean he is...

"Is it because I'm a shield!?"

The shield... hero.

'If it's like this!!!'

Takumi then sprint right through the ballons and run into the forest.

He's being chased by five to eight ballons and their numbers continue to rise as time passed.

'this should be more than enough' thought Takumi when he feel he go deep enough.

He stopped and face his pursuer.

'gekh, so many.'

Takumi's surrounded by the orange ballons, There are Red and Blue color mixed in.

He won't die no matter how many Ballons attacking him. Their attack couldn't passed through his defense.

In the other hands, it toke him around five minutes to kill one... It would be a bit troublesome... In his current form of course.

**hoooah***

Strange mark appears around Takumi's face.

**jrubbrupbub***

A blinding light covered his Body and when the light's ended, Takumi is no more.

What's stand in his place now is a pure white Humanoid wearing Wolf like armor, the Wolf Orphnoch.

**[King series has been Unsealed]**

-The requirement for Faiz shield has been Unsealed.

-The requirement for Kaixa shield has been Unsealed.

-The requirement for Delta shield has been Unsealed.

slash*

In a second ten Ballons are killed on a straight line.

slash*

The other Ballons doesn't even have a time to react when they too met their end.

slash* slash* slash* slash* slash*

slash* slash* slash* slash* slash*

The rest of them no longer move, it's as if they realize... resistance is futile.

slash*

Takumi end the last ballon monster.

It was pieces of cake, but...

'... I didn't received any exp at all...' thought him while he staring the ballons remains.

**_[M- --?]_**

Takumi then decide to gather the dropped monster remains. He will let his shield absorb some of it.

-the requirement for Red shield has been Unsealed.

-the requirement for Yellow shield has been Unsealed.

-Red shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : defense 2

-Yellow shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : defense 2

'This is... kinda fun.' thought Takumi as he walked away.

**_[D-- -o- -- -e?]_**

Takumi walk through the forest while absorbing anything that the shied react to.

-the requirement for leaf's shield has been Unsealed.

-leaf's shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : Harvest skill 1.

He also absorb the remains of Mushroom Type monster called Roux Mushroom on the way as well.

-requirement for Mush shield has been Unsealed.

-Mush shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : Plant Identification 1.

He gather few medicine plant on the way and it's seems the leaf shield has the ability to improve the quality of the plant that he picked.

'now that I think about it...'

j**rubbrupbub***

Takumi returned back to his human form before he out of the forest.

'...did someone calling me?.'

**_[-- KI--!!!]_**

-Faiz shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : Exceed Charge, Ommit.

-Kaixa shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : Navigator, Medium, Ommit.

-Delta shield

True power sealed... Equipment bonus : Dark Aura, Overflow, Ommit.

Takumi then sold the monster remains, He received 1 copper for 2 pieces of Ballons remains. There's a little dispute, but everything is alright in the end.

He decide to sold the medicine plant tomorrow, he feels tired and He didn't level up at all.

For some unknown reason He didn't received any exp. when he fought in his Orphnoch form.

He need to rest...

**_[My K--, Di- Y-u -ear me no-?]_**

Takumi felt he heard someone talking... He must be really tired right now.

"oh... Well... Good night..."

**_[sigh, sl-- we-l the-... -- King.]_**

* * *

The sun starting to rise, in the kingdom.

Takumi too, rise from his bed waking up. He then started to get ready to sold the medicine and defeat monster, this time he won't use his other face.

As he stepped out of his room and go out of the inn. A group of knights approaching him.

(hoho mukatteru no ka?)

"you're the shield hero correct." said the representative of the knights.

"yes, do you need something?"

"The king has ordered a summons. You are come to us."

"...hah?"

Takumi and large number of knights were now at the castle. They then reached the throne room and Takumi stepped in one of the Knight pushed him to the ground.

"The hell are you doing!?" protes Takumi.

As he looked on the front of him, he saw the king, nobles, soldiers, other heroes and Red head girl.

"Would you explain what's going on here?"

"Silence you Filth!" spoke the king. He then sigh and put his hand on his forehead, "Myne, I'm sorry to ask again my dear. Would you repeat your testimony again?" He asked the redhead girl.

As He referred to to the Red Girl, tears rolled from her eyes.

"It happened last night... the shield hero force his Way into my room, He grabbed me and pinned him down." said the girl as She come closer to Motoyasu for comfort.

"hah?" said the not amused Takumi.

**_[Bull s-it!]_**

"and then the next thing I know he was tearing off all my clothes. Somehow I managed to escape, I run down to Motoyasu-sama who was staying in the same inn."

'me?'

**_[Bitch!]_**

"If she hadn't asked me to wait till dawn and call the knight, I would have gladly cut you down!" spoke Motoyasu.

'To begin with, I don't even know her...'

"To think the cardinal shield hero would create the greatest sin of the country."

"In melmerarc, even attempted sexual assault is punished by death." spoke one of the King subordinate.

'me with her..? Hahaha... this isn't funny."

"If you aren't the hero you will be executed at once." said the king.

'somehow... it's pissed me off...'

**_[My King is telling the truth!]_**

"I did no such thing, in the first place..."

The knights outside the room has prepared the fake evidence. They only the signal.

"who in their right mind want to sleep with that bitch!" spoke Takumi.

The room become quit for a while because of it. The Knight that holding Takumi increase his strength.

"y-y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU!?" spoke the king.

"How dare you said that to a girl!!!" spoke Motoyasu

**_[Burn!]_**

Almost Everyone on the room throw insult toward him.

'Shut up.'

"as I thought we shouldn't have summoned the shield...!!"

'even I...'

**WARNING! DARK AURA IS RISING!**

'Keitaro... Ma...ri..'

**CAPACITY EXCEEDING THE LIMIT...**

"punishment, He should be-"

**[OVERFLOW ACTIVATED]**

**"SHUT UP! ALL UP YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU PEOPLE SPOUT WHATEVER THING YOU JUST BECAUSE I KEEP BEING QUIT! IN THE FIRST PLACE I NEVER ASKED TO BE SUMMONED INTO THIS CURSED PLACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO RETURNED BACK HOME RIGHT NOW, HAH!? I TRIED TO THINK POSITIVE, AND ACCEPT THIS ROLE YOU GAVE ME! AND NOW, YOU PEOPLE ACCUSED ME FOR RAPING THAT THING! IN THE FIRST PLACE WHO WANTED TO SLEEP WITH IT! JUST THINKING ABOUT MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE! IPREFERSLEEPINGWITHMARIRATHERTHAN **He-"

**DARK AURA DROPED, OVERFLOW WILL BE SHUT DOWN**

'areh, did I said something strange just now... uwah, how embarrassing.' thought Takumi as he covered his face.

'hmm? why with the silent?'

Fallen nobles, the trembling knights, the pale king are what Takumi saw when he returned to his sense and looked at what he did.

Dark Aura, a passive skill granted by the Delta shield. Inflict Fear on the targeted victims. Dark Aura with high capacity could affect someone who aren't a target, So be cautious.

Overflow, a passive skill which unleashed when Dark Aura capacity are exceeding the limited parameter. Inflict Fear on the surrounding are indiscriminately.

The heroes seems are a bit out of breath, but other than that nothing really happened. Is this perhaps because of their legendary weapon?

The girl on the other hand, looks like She piss herself... perhaps She's received more trauma compared to others.

not...

The true victim of this skill is the one who held Takumi down. The poor Knight... as he is the closest and directly touching Takumi.

He saw it..

White.

A creature of pure white surrounded by Blue fire.

It sit right on the Knight side... the pressure that it give was So heavy... It's So heavy as if it's told him, that he will regret for ever being born into this world.

And before the Knight realize it, It's stare into his eyes. No... it's stare Straight into His soul.

"Umm... are you okay?" Takumi asked him.

After this incident, the knight stopped being a Knight, quit the believe of Three Heroes... and never seen again.

Happy End~

**[Sasuga, waga Ou yo~.]**

"Huh?"

**So That's the end of this chapter~**

**For anyone who know Inui Takumi... He always tried to not get near other people because He scared he will hurt them... the biggest reason for that is Mari incident case.**

**He might be act rude and uncaring of other, but inside He's kind and always tried to help others... Typical Tsundere xP**

**He usually blaming himself when people near him got hurt... heck, he also gladly change place with death Kaixa on Heisei vs Showa the movie.**

**Tho... He's prepared to killed others when Mari's life is on the line. UwU**

**So Yeah, He will never hate the world, which might be the reason why Curse series Unsealed itself.**

**So how the hell am I supposed to slip dark emotion, Well That's why The King Series was born.**

**King series Shield are consist of The Belt that Have been Used by him before, Faiz and Delta.**

**Delta shield was born to give Takumi a bit of dark side... since Mari wasn't Here to do the Job.**

**In the 555 series, the Delta belt can be used by normal Human. But, at the cost of changing their personality and the obsession toward the belt. It also give them power even when they didn't use the belt. NOICE...**

**Yeah, I know it won't affect Orphnoch, so I Have to change it bit So it will affect him temporary, when He's pissed or something... the point is... it's for the plot... Tho he will returned to his sense when he embarrased or such.**

**Faiz Shield, it will unlock all of His Faiz Gears ability and the source of all His rider skill such as Exceed Charge.**

**I don't remember Takumi ever wear Kaixa belt... So Kaixa shield might or might not appears.**

**Psyga and Orga Shield won't appeared since I don't reall remember their ability except flying, shooting, and laser sword... Awakening form had all that So they might be out until I can think of ability for them.**

**That's it, Sorry if there's bad grammars and OOCness from the character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlord Master : **Thank you very much and happy new year~

**TheOkWriter : **Yes, Yes, and Yes shield.

**Ultimate Kuuga : **ROAD ROLLAR DA! Yes, He can. I don't know when tho.

**EmperorCeph : **From the shield.

**I edited the 2nd Chapter.**

Do I really need to say that Tate no Yuusha and Kamen Rider 555 wasn't mine?

* * *

Takumi left the castle with mixed of sour and confused feeling. One was because of the false charge and the other because of his sudden burst. On the way he could see people are avoiding him while showing disgust on their face.

Nothing will change even, if he wanted to testify. But, more Importantly...

"Who are you?" asked Takumi to no one.

**_[Oya? were you perhaps talking to me? tes tes, Standing By?]_**

"sigh, Henshin."

**_[Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! You do hear me now!]_**

"You're noisy..."

**_[This is great!~]_** The voice rejoice at the current development,

**_[Though, I really wished to talked more with you. This isn't really the right place.] _**the voice paused for a bit,

**_[people are looking.]_**

"huh?" the confused Takumi looked at his surrounding. "oh..."

Takumi decide to postpone the talked until he is out of the city.

As Takumi walked on, he could see a familiar face in front of him.

The Weapon shop keeper (Oyaji) from yesterday stood in front of him.

Both of them stare at each other silently.

The oldman assesing him, and before long,

"Don't die." said the Oldman as he passed by Takumi.

Takumi only smile, walked away, and go out of the city.

Meadow~

Level Up, an announcement appears on Takumi's view. He had fighting the monster for days and finally managed to raise His level.

His attack points are low, so it take a lot of time to do it. He couldn't relied on his Orphnoch form, since he didn't received any experience.

He then rest below a tree he found around the meadow.

"Oi... you there?" asked Takumi. "Oi?"

**_[O-, I'm Sor-y... D- You hear m- now?]_**

"Yeah, I heard you... though, it's a bit unclear"

**_[Haha~ Sorry. To te-- you the truth it -- me my all to talked to you right now.]_** the voice paused,

**_[Though, I roughly fo-- the reason -- these.]_**

Takumi felt the voice was looking at him intensely.

**_[It might be because your level are still too low~]_** said the voice playfuly and clearly.

Takumi swore he was stabbed by an arrow just now.

"more Importantly... who are you?"

**_[That's right. I haven't Introduced my self yet.]_** The voice Paused,

**_[I'm one of the three shield which protect the king... Kaixa is my name.]_**

"Kaixa...?"

**_[Yes, that's my name.] _**

Takumi then asked it,

"Does that means, Faiz and Delta was also there?" he asked. Seriously it's name are actually one of the three Rider belt he knew about.

**_[Oh my~ To think you figure that out your self, Sasuga waga Ou.]_**

As expected is what Takumi face showed... Wait what?

"King?" said the confused Takumi, "me?" he pointed at himself.

**[My King, you're a humorous ones~. Is there anyone else I'm talking to right now? ]**

"No..."

**_[Tsubarashi!~]_**

At this moment Takumi knew, he fuck up (Just kidding)

**_[Also, my king.]_**

"what?"

**_[You can talked to me via thought you know~]_**

'eh?'

**_[That's the way!~] _**

Takumi was amazed at how energetic and kinda annoying this proclaimed Kaixa are, but he need to confirm few things.

'So if you're Kaixa(?), and I can speak with you.. does the same thing applied with the others two?'

[Unfortunately I'm the only that able to, and I'm not strong enough to contact them~.]

'is that so...?'

That's to bad eh...

**_[Hehe~ BTW my King~]_**

'what?'

**_[You forgot to sold the herb~.]_**

"Aaaaaaaah!"

**_[You're welcome~.]_**

* * *

Takumi returned back into to the city, he realize (thanks to someone) there's something he forgot to do this morning.

But first of all, he will sold the monster remains first.

"aah~ Takumi-dono, what this humble self can helped you hehe." said the Items shop keeper.

Takumi sold the monster remains Here yesterday, and got into an arguments with the Item shop keeper. The reason for that is because he tried to swindle him.

They argue and suddenly the shop keeper face become pale. Takumi didn't knew why, but Kaixa might knew the reason. He will have to asked him on the way.

"You're... creeping me out." said Takumi.

"Don't say that hahahaha~."

"How much." said Takumi as he put the monsters remains on the counter.

Takumi later go into medicine store to sold his harvested Medicine leaf.

"These are high quality, where you got them?"

"Umm... at the meadow and within the forest... you can found a lot of them... haha." said Takumi.

He couldn't say the quality was thanks to His shield tho.

**_[You know that's a lie my King~]_**

'technicaly, it's fifty fifty'

"Hooo, to think such quality herb could be found there." said the medicine SK as he counted the money for the herb.

Takumi then go inside the inn and rent a room.

**_[Buhahahahaha~, did you see his face my King?~]_** asked Kaixa while holding it's laugh,

**_["welcome oh great hero" he said~ That face of him is priceless~.]_** Continue it as it's barely Hold it's laugh,

**_[Well, I Guess that was expected after your burst this morning. Rumor spread faster isn't it~.]_**

"sigh*"

**_[Isn't that great my King?~]_**

"No, it's not!"

**_[What are you talking about my king!?~ This is a lot better than being looked down you know!~]_** state Kaixa with all of it's heart.

**_[Just thinking of my King being insulted by people around him... This Kaixa... This Kaixa... couldn't hold it's tears back!]_** said Kaixa while crying.

"Arghh, I understand! I understand, so stop crying!"

**_[That's great then~]_** said Kaixa playfuly as if it's cry from before were mere Illusion.

'This guy(?)...!' curse Takumi.

**_[Sa sa~, It's sleeping time my King! If you don't get enough sleep it won't be Good for your health~]_**

A reasonable yet annoying reason come out, not that Takumi had the energy to retort to it.

"...Yeah... I guess you're right... Good night."

**_[Sleep well, my King~.]_**

* * *

4th day on the first week.

**_[Fighto, fighto, Oh my King~ Fighto, fighto, Oh my king~.]_**

"Ha!"

smack*

you received 1 exp.

Level up!

**_[That's wonderful my King *munch munch*~]_**

"Yeah, I Finally level up again."

His strength could only harm the Orange one, but not for the other color.

**_[Yacha, this is troublesome *munch munch*~]_**

Takumi continue to hunted monsters for, but as he do something actually bothering him.

'You know, it's started to bother me...'

**_[What is it? *munch munch*~]_**

'what the hell are you eating or rather you can eat?'

**_*swallow, Yea, There's so many Ballons remains here. I Got bored so I tried to eat it, and surprised I could eat them *munch munch*~]_**

'wait? There's a ballon remains within? You mean in the shield? I mean, aren't this shield consume them to unlocked a new one?'

**_[This Kaixa won't dare lying at you! You can see them for yourself if you wanted to!] _**state Kaixa Super serious.

"How in the world I'm supposed to see them! It's within the shield for God sake!" Shout Takumi.

If anyone see him right now, people will think he was either crazy or a weirdo for talking to himself.

Fortunately, no one except them... Isn't?

**_[I don't know, perhaps thinking about them maybe?]_**

'seriously?'

**_[tehehe~]_**

'Not that I got a clue myself... *sigh* looks like I will have to believe your suggestion... I guess'

Takumi Then Focus thinking about the ballon remains.

**_[But, if it was a dud please don't blam-]_** a pile of Ballons remains come out from the shield, **_[It's out! My King, it's OUT!]_**

"Y, Yeah... It's really come out..."

**_[And now all of my snack are gone!]_**

'... Oi..."

* * *

At the tavern~

Takumi is sitting down and spacing out is how the people around him saw him right now.

But in truth Takumi were taking with a voice and they are discussing their new discovery.

'So you're saying you can increase your talking duration when you eat some of the monster remains?'

**_[Roughly speaking It's just a Theory, though a reasonable one. But, Looks like what we really need are levels after all *sigh* these monster remains won't last long...]_**

Takumi only heard munching sound for few minutes. It's feels weird since it actually come directly into his brain.

**_[We need more fire power ASAP.]_**

'I know, but it's not like we can just force someone to be our party.'

Takumi glance at the people within the bar. All of them looked away, don't wanted to involved.

None of them dare to even talked towards Takumi. There's some people or rather beastman talking to him. Kaixa actually told him to not Take the offer, their eyes looked weird. It's like they are obsessed at something.

**_[Nah~ not these guys. They felt unworthy, as soon as they done with their businesses they will leave you, So big NOPE~.]_**

'You think so?'

Now That Takumi think about it. Kaixa actually smart. Its sometime talked childish, but overall it was Smart. Even more than him.

"Ne, That's him isn't it?"

"Was the Rumor true?"

"He threaten the Royal Family."

"They said he killed the people in the castle."

"One of the soldier even quit because of it."

"*chatter chatter chatter*"

Takumi had a feeling some of the rumor has been exaggerated and for some reason he believe some of them were actually true.

Takumi then go out of the tavern and returned back into the inn.

Takumi repeat the same routine, defeat monster, Gain one exp for each, sold medicine herb, and before he knew it.

He almost already reached lv.4 and The second week had already begun.

* * *

1st day on the second weeks.

The street at night~

Some question actually come out on Takumi's mind.

**_[My role?]_**

'Yeah, the fact we can communicate to each other while the other two can't means you have an important role right?'

Takumi asked Kaixa, and with pridefull along with happy voice Kaixa answered him,

**_[Of course I'm~. My role are more important than you know... for example..~_****_] _**said Kaixa playfult yet warily, **_[there's someone watching... Behind us~.]_**

Takumi looked behind,

"who's there? show yourself." said Takumi. He and Kaixa waiting for spectator to come out.

"Oya Oya~, To think you notice me before I even able to greet you. I guess you are more than what the rumor said."

A strange man wearing a tailcoat and a hat, which looks to be made of silk, appeared out of the shadow.

And he also,

'Sunglasses?'

**_[Just his taste, maybe~.]_**

'haha, That's a convenient explanation.'

"'I don't have enough manpower.'" the man started talking.

**_[Oya, Oya~ This might be... interesting~.]_**

'Kaixa?'

"'I can't defeat any monsters.'"

**_[My king, Just follow along with whatever I'm saying.]_**

'why?'

"If that's the case, then I have something just for you, kind sir."

**_[If I was right. We might have found the solution for our lack of fire power~]_** Kaixa paused,**_ [So, please believe in me...]_** said Kaixa sadly.

"Do you Interested?"

'Alright then... I will believe you.'

**_[Thank you... I also wanted to apologize in advance...]_**"???"**_[Now then, first of all...]_**

[What can you over." said Takumi.

The weird gentleman smirk,

"a slave of course"

* * *

They walked through the back alleys for awhile.

Ducking into a dark, hidden side street, they then came across what seems looked like a circus tent.

They then Go inside the circus tent.

The interior was dimly lit with a faintly necrotic odor hanging in the air.

Because of the strong, beastly smell, one could easily tell that the environment wasn't clean.

Within the numerous cages, humanoid shadows wriggled and squirmed.

The slaver showed Takumi his best merchandise, and saying He and Takumi might be in long term relationship or such.

"Give me your cheapest and best merchandise *munch munch*."

"Did you hear me? *munch munch*~"

"Ah... Yes, follow me~."

**_[My King, you dummy!]_**

'hmm?'

**_[Forget it!]_**

They then stopped at the front of three cage, and in a few second the pressure on the area changed.

Saying Takumi was fine would be wrong. He tried to surpassed his Anger, but his Dark Aura parameter said the other way.

He had prepared when slave was mentioned, He knew well in Human history. Slavery bat no eyes, Man and Woman, Poor and Rich, Old and Young, everything is on the plate.

And now he knew why Kaixa apologize earlier on.

**_[My king, please Hold yourself!]_**

'I'm trying!'

A children was there inside the cage.

"Uhyo!~ Such suffocating presence!" said the slaver, "I was also tried to approach hero-sama with something in mind. But, looks like I've to changed my mind."

"The child... How much?" Takumi asked the slaver.

"Hee!?!" The girl looked at Takumi fearfuly.

"The Raccoon girl eh... It's 30 silver. Also, she afflicted by panic and ailment. Is that fine with you?"

"I decide, I will choose her."

"With pleasure~" The slaver bow elegantly.

He open the cage and dragging the girl along, the slave trader returned and called someone from inside the semi-opened circus tent to retrieve a vase.

Then, he poured some ink into a small saucer and directed it towards Takumi.

"Hero-sama, please share some of your blood. Then the ritual process will be complete, and this slave shall become yours~."

"I see."

Takumi used a knife to slightly cut open one of his finger.

Blood ooze out, then he dripped several drops into the saucer.

The slave trader used a brush to soak up the ink, then he tore the slave's clothes down to her waist and painted the stigma on her body.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The slave stigma started to glow, and an icon appeared in Takumi's status window.

Obtained a slave.

A message with terms of service agreement appeared and Numerous terms and conditions are listed.

Takumi skimmed through it all.

"Now this slave is yours, Hero-sama. Please complete your purchase."

"Yeah."

Takumi handed over 33 silver coins.

"Oya, There's 3 extra in them~."

"For the ceremony service. That would be fine right?" said Takumi.

"... Of course. We're looking forward to your next visit."

Takumi commanded the slave to follow him and left the circus tent.

The slave trailed behind Takumi with a dark expression.

"What's your name?" asked Takumi softly.

"..." She looked away. Usually, a slave that disobey it's master order will face the consequence. But, since Takumi slave settings aren't in absolute obedience. The slave stigma won't activate unless the order was a really absolute one or when the slave tried to betray it's master.

"It's okay... you can tell me when you want." said Takumi as he grab the slave hand.

Holding her hand, Takumi continued to walk through the back alley.

Unknown to Takumi the slave staring at Takumi right now.

'Was this really necessary?' asked Takumi.

**_[Yes, it was.]_** said Kaixa.

"..."

**_[Unlike normal human, a slave won't betray and won't be able to plot behind your back.]_**

"..."

**_[Though, my king wouldn't really accept such reason right? You might even hate me for doing this.]_**

"..."

**_[But, if by hating me you can grow stronger. Then I will gladly accept such role.]_**

"..."

**_[For my king is the reason I'm exist~.]_**

"I see."

* * *

**chapter End~**

**Yay, finished! *Joker dance***

**Done and done, So yeah that's the role for Kaixa.**

**I have many use for her/him, one of the example for it is to swindle *chuckle***

**It's job is to watched over Takumi and teach him on how to using Faiz and Delta shield.**

**While corrupting Takumi bit by bit ~ Just kiding~ (50/50)**

**Yes, Takumi will Henshin later on the story. By Using 'you know what He hold'.**

**My concern are**...

**should he solely become Delta and using all of Faiz power up.** **He will become Op as hell.**

**Delta was known as the strongest Rider among the three in the main series... He got Nerf later on tho (ROLF)**

**or should he also become Fai****z? **

**Sorry if there's bad grammars and** **Thanks for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meijin Lightus : **Have some more then.

**Ultimate Kuuga : **Raphtalia here and so the grinding.

**TheOkWriter : **Thanks for reading it. Sorry if it's not up to your taste.

**PanickingNoob94 : **Yeah, I did. (lol).

**Starlord Master : **The genre was supposed to be adventure and fantasy (lol).

**Tate no Yuusha wasn't mine and the same goes for Kamen Rider 555~**

* * *

2nd day of the second week.

Weapon store.

"Welcome. Oh, it's you lad. What could I help you for... today..."

Oyaji eyes are fixed on the girl behind Takumi.

"...Lad... you..."

"Hold your horse. It's a bit complicated...but I will explain later. Anyway, could you get me a weapon for her... one that suit her best."

Takumi glance at the girl,

"Also, Cloth and cape for her..."

sigh* "Got it, got it."

Oyaji then laid some knives on the counter.

From right to left there are copper, bronze, iron, and steel.

Takumi stare at the knives and confused at which weapon he should choose.

**[_Let the girl hold them, I will see which one she comfortable with~._****]**

Takumi nodded and told the little girl hold each of the knives few times to see which one she comfortable with.

The girl of course paled when she holding the knives.

'Let me be blunt... I still don't like your idea.'

**[_Noted, and I didn't regret it as long it's useful for you_****~]**

'yo-.'

**[_The Iron one would suit her best~._]** Kaixa interrupted Takumi's talk.

Takumi picked the Iron knife.

"This... one?"

**[_Yes, that one~_**/why are you asking me?"

Oyaji and Kaixa spoke at the same time and making Takumi sweat dropped.

"choose whichever you want." said oyaji.

"y, yeah..."

**[Don't blame me~]**

sigh* 'I won't.'

After choosing the girl weapon Oyaji handed them the cloth and the cape and then guide them to the changing room.

The girl changed her clothes. Takumi could heard her coughing inside the changing room.

'Her condition worried me.'

**[_We better buy her some medicine later._]**

'That's a surprise. I thought you wouldn't care.'

**[_This is this. That is That. It would be a problem if we didn't handle it soon~._]**

As they talked the girl had finished changing her clothes.

"Oh. Done already?"

"Y, yes..."

The girl answered him timidly.

Takumi staring at her and notice that she was kinda messy.

He looking at the oldman.

"Oyaji, do you mind if we use your well?"

"Sure."

"You heard him? Go and wash yourself." said Takumi to the little girl.

"Y, yes."

The little girl then go to the store's well, leaving both Oyaji and Takumi alone.

"Now then... mind you tell me what the hell happened?" said Oyaji toward Takumi.

Takumi then told him everything that happened the past few days and the night he met the slave trader, buying the girl, until how both of them were sleeping at the front of the store.

He leave away some truth from him. Especially, Kaixa existence. It's not like he will believe him even if he told him.

"I see, I see... That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Is this really... your idea?"

Oyaji scratched his non-existent hair.

"I don't mean to offend you but... your head isn't that bright... hahaha."

**[_Tehehe~._]**

"Shut it baldy!" shout Takumi to the oldman, 'You too, shutup!'

After paying for the equipments, they then go to the apothecary.

"Welcome. Hero-sama what would it be today?"

"Medicines... for the girl."

cough cough*

The owner checked the girl condition.

"Wait for a bit." said the owner.

He then prepared some herbs and mixed them together, and when he arrived with the medicine, Takumi told the girl to drink the medicine.

"Here, drink it."

Sip, Glug glug*

Takumi complimented and patted her head.

"Good girl."

Takumi then heard a grumbling voice come from the girl and she make a troubled face.

"You hungry?"

"N, no... I'm not...!"

The girl shooked her head vigorously.

"Breakfast it is then."

"E..h?"

Ignoring the girl confused face, Takumi take out his wallet.

"Oldman, how much?"

After buying her the medicines, Takumi brought the girl into a restaurant.

"a, ano!"

"What's wrong?" said Takumi while glancing at the girl,

"Let's go."

Takumi grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

"W-, welcome!"

The waiter welcomed him nervously and some customers even flinched when they saw him entering.

Takumi ignored them and continue walked to the available table.

"hooi... you take his order..."

"why don't you do it instead..."

"don't make a joke, I don't want to die a virgin.."

'I could heard your talked as clear as day you know...' Retort Takumi internally.

**[_Pfft, a virgin._]**

"Excuse me."

"y, yes!"

One of the waiters walked toward them.

"W, What's your order."

"Let's see, I will have the cheapest meal and the girl will get..."

He followed the girl line of sight and pointed at the table across them.

"the same thing as that kid over there."

"Fuee!"

The girl startled and looking at Takumi with embarrassed face.

"U, understood. That comes to a total of 9 copper coins." said the waiter.

Takumi take out 9 copper coins from his wallet, handed it to the waiter and waited for the food to arrived.

"wh-, y?"

"Hmmm, what's wrong? Did you want to eat something else?"

"N, no... why did you?"

"Do I need a reason?"

The girl become quite and make Takumi feel awkward. Is there something wrong with him buying her some food?

Their foods have finally arrived. The food that have been served to them are a kids meal set and a bacon.

"is this really for me?"

"Yes, Now hurry up and eat."

"O, Okay."

The girl timidly began eating her kid's lunch with her bare hands. She adoringly held the flag which had stood at the chicken rice-like summit of her meal.

Munch munch munch*

She began savoring each and every morsel of her lunch.

**[_haaaa... that does look tasty..._]**

'Just eat the ballon pieces.'

**[_Okay~._]**

Munch munch munch*~

After lunch, they headed off into the meadow. She was fine and seemed happy while on the way. But when they reached the meadow she began to tremble with fear lingeringing her eyes.

Takumi sighed. He then patted and stroked her hair.

"I will protect you."

"B, but..."

**[_Enemies sighted. Four in total._]**

'Got it.'

Usually, he won't hurriedly checked his surrounding but it was different story when there's someone else beside him.

He noticed four ballons bounced toward their direction.

A ballon jumped and tried to bite him.

Takumi blocked it's attack, grabbed it right on the mouth and then smashed it on to it's own allies.

"I will cover and you will finish them. Got it?" said Takumi as he blocked another attack.

The girl draw her blade, but started to trembled as she holding it.

sigh* "We will do it step by step. I will hold them back and in the mean time, get yourself used to the weapon." said Takumi.

After a few minutes Takumi had beat an enemy and when he saw the girl stopped trembling he let the others bite him.

"Hiiii?!" The girl was scared but then become confused,

"E, eh?"

Takumi then grab one of the ballon that biting him and tightly hold it down.

"Now, attack it." said Takumi.

But the girl didn't move an inch, which make him confused as well.

"What's wrong?"

"D, does it not hurt?"

"You mean the bite? Then no." Takumi told her flatly,

"So don't worry and attack this thing."

The girl become quite and hesitately attack the ballon and after a few hits, The Ballon pooped.

Takumi then removed another ballon from him and the girl finished it off again.

"Eii!"

Pop!*

"Good, just like that." Takumi praise her,

"One step at a time."

"Y, yes!"

Takumi removed the last ballon and the girl finished it.

Takumi received 1x4 exp.

Slave A received 1x4 exp.

They then go to the forest and Takumi picked any herb he saw while on the way.

They defeated Ballon and Roux Mushroom along with their color variant such as Red and Yellow ballons and Blue and Green Roux Mushroom.

Sometimes Takumi also finished the enemies by beating them at each other. Something he actually discover on his fifth day.

It worked well on Roux Mushroom but doesn't really worked againts Ballon.

Their weight, status, special characteristic or all of them might be the cause of this difference.

He hasn't tried to drown them in water or pushed them from the cliff yet, but it might worked as well.

\- Blue mush shield has been Unsealed.

\- Green mush shield has been Unsealed.

\- Blue mush shield ; Weapon bonus : Simple Compounding recipes 1.

\- Green mush shield ; Weapon bonus : Apprentice's Compounding.

The mush monster somehow gave Takumi compounding bonus skill and now he think about it, The mush shield give him a plant identification skill as well.

The plant Identification skill was really useful, since it help Takumi identified the plants name and their efficacy.

**[_Nice, Now we can mix our own medicines_~.]** declare Kaixa cheerfully,

**[_Now _****_we don't have to waste money fo- _]**

'It's much easier if we buy them though.'

**[_My king..._]**

'Got it, got it. I was joking... gezz.'

**[_Are you sure about that?_ ]**

'Ummm... yeah.'

"Master?"

"Yes!" said the startled Takumi,

"what's wrong?"

"N, nothing... it just.. you're spacing so long that I.."

"Ah, don't worry. I just thinking about something."

"I-, see."

'Talked about something...'

"Faiz Shield." said Takumi.

His shield changed into a black small shield covered with red pattern resembling a shark jaw, a Phi symbol within the jaw, and the shield core could be seen within the Phi symbol.

-Faiz shield ; Equipment bonus : Exceed Charge, Ommit.

Special Ability : Rider system - synchronization 13%.

Seeing the shield changed form put the girl in awe,

"T, the shield change shaped..." The girl staring at Takumi,

"Master, just who are you?"

"Me?" Takumi pointed at himself,

"People called me as shield hero or some sort."

"S, shield hero... one of the four cardinal heroes?"

Takumi nodded at her. The girl then fell in a deep thought which make Takumi worried and wave his hand on her face.

"You there?"

"Ah! Y, yes!" said startled girl,

"Umm... if possible may I know master's name?" said the girl timidly.

Takumi become quite for a moment and told her flatly.

"Before asking someone name, you have to introduced yourself."

The girl become panic and embarrassed which almost made Takumi snorted. After a while the girl finally introduced herself to him.

"Umm... Raphtalia."

"Raphtalia. Raphtalia." Takumi repeated Raphtalia name and then Introduced his name to her.

"Takumi, Inui Takumi. Let's get along Raphtalia."

After introducing their name to each other, they continue to hunted the monster within the forest.

Raphtalia's movements are started to get better as time passed and by the end of the day Takumi had reached level 5 while Raphtalia had reached level 3.

Evening fell, they left the forest and walked around the riverbank. Takumi told Raphtalia to gather woods around the area and Takumi use them to create a campfire. After igniting the campfire he then take out a towel from his bag and gave it to Raphtalia.

"Wash yourself and in the meantime I will get us some dinner."

"Yes!"

'She's rather cheerful than before. Did something happened?'

**[_Dunno..._]**

'Hmmm... Oh well.'

Rapthalia undressed herself and jumped into the river. Takumi told Kaixa to watch the area in case there's monster nearby while he decide to fish for some dinner.

Talked about fishing. There's a fish that can easily be caught with bare hand around the river and helped him unlocked a new shield called "Fish Shield" which granted him a "Fishing up 1" bonus.

When Raphtalia done with her bath, Takumi had caught four fish for their dinner. He then bring the fish to the firecamp, skewered them, roasted it over the fire and handed it to Raphtalia.

Takumi take their loots out of the shield. Just like the ballon skin, he can store other drop Items in to the shield. It could also store food inside it, but it won't prevent the food from being spoiled.

He looked at today loots. Abundant amount of medical herb as always, good amount of Ballon's pieces and good amount of assorted Mush. Today loots are a lot better than the past few days. He then checked the compounding recipes he got earlier.

A window popped up, showing Takumi the combination formulas for the medical herbs. However, the simple recipes didn't have any mixing technique within it.

The recipes he could made right now are limited to mortar and pestle one. He will use the rocks and pebbles around the riverbank.

Takumi with no knowledge of making medicines tried to imitate the apothecary owners.

\- Healing medicine has been fabricated.

\- Healing medicine; quality : bad to fair; Hastens a wounds recovery, needs to be applied on the wound to receive effects.

Takumi smirked. It's easier than he thought it would be!

.

.

.

He was wrong. It was actually harder than he thought!

He looked at the jet black thing beside him, face palmed and finally notice it's already dark. He must be too focused on fabricating the medicines to notice the sun set. He then noticed Raphtalia's already done with her dinner and started to feel drowsy.

"You can go sleep first."

Raphtalia shook her head, which made Takumi sighed.

'Well, she will fall asleep soon.' thought Takumi as he continued to fabricated the medicines.

\- Normal medicine has been fabricated.

\- Poison has been fabricated.

\- Normal medicine; quaility : bad to fair; effective againts a mild cold.

\- Poison; quality : normal; inflicted poison to the target.

Takumi then decided to feed some of the medicines he made into the shield.

-small Medicine shield has been Unsealed.

-small Poison shield has been Unsealed.

-small Medicine shield ; Equipment bonus : Medicines efficacy up.

-small Poison shield ; Equipment bonus : Poison resistance up.

'Medicines efficacy up...?'

**[_The medicines are leveled up or something like that__?_ ]**

'Nooope, the medicines doesn't have any level on it.' said Takumi as he picked and playing around with one of his medicines.

Their conversation then being interrupted by Raphtalia voice.

"N..., No..help..."

"Raphtalia?"

**[****_What's wrong?_** **]**

"Noo! Nooooo!"

"Raphtalia!"

The moment Raphtalia screaming, Takumi wasted no time and hurriedly go to her side.

"Oi, Calm down... calm down..."

Takumi held her hand.

"Noo... Daddy! Mommy!"

Raphtalia scream while calling her parents. The thought of her parents solded her to slavery passed Takumi's mind and almost make him snapped.

He quickly bited his lip in order to stopped his activated skill, hug the sobbing Raphtalia, and tried to pacify her.

"It's fine, it's fine... you're safe..." said Takumi as he patted her head.

"hiks hiks... Daddy... mo.. mmy."

"You're safe..."

**[_Sorry to interrupted but..._]**

Hearing Kaixa warning. Takumi looked around him and noticed groups of monster approaching them.

"Come closers and you all dead." Takumi threaten the monsters as Orphnoch marking appeared on his face.

His threat didn't affect them as the monsters doesn't have enough intelligent to understand and to realize Takumi are beyond their league.

They continued to approached and then charge at Takumi and Raphtalia.

Takumi said nothing as he turned into Orphnoch and began killing the monster while helding Raphtalia. It was a one sided fight and the monsters are no different than life stock queued to be butchered.

Noticing there are no more monster and Raphtalia finally quite down, Takumi returned back into human. He tried to left Raphtalia side to cleansed the monster remains. Unfortunately, when he do that, she started to wailed and attracted monsters again.

This scene repeated for hours and will keep continued if not for Kaixa. As long Takumi held Raphtalia. She will remain calmed. He stroked her hair and before long, he started to feel drowsy and then fell asleep at her side. (FBI!)

Morning come and the birds are chirping. Raphtalia opened her eyes and surprised to saw Takumi beside her. But that feeling soon changed into confusion as she saw her surrounding.

Takumi's awake, rubbed his eyes and saw Raphtalia's confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"N, No... nothing." said the the confused Raphtalia.

Takumi then stood and walked to the river to washed his face. While he didn't showed it. He actually concerned at last night events. He glanced at Raphtalia, shooked his head, and decided to leave it for now. He won't pry with someone else secret as he also had a secret of his own.

'Now then.'

Takumi looked at pile of monster around them. With this much monster calling it as over hunting wouldn't be wrong. Takumi hasn't realized this though.

There's still time until the towns gate opened. Takumi gathered and store them into the shield.

cough cough*

Takumi heard Raphtalia coughing, take out a normal medicines from the shield, and handed the medicine to her.

"Here, drink this."

Taking the medicine from Takumi's hand. Raphtalia began to drink it, but then her face show discomfort.

"U, uu.."

"What's wrong?"

"It's tasted bitter..."

Hearing Raphtalia's answer, Takumi almost lost his balance and with downed feeling he told her to drink the medicine.

"J, Just drink it."

"U..." Glug glug*

They returned back to the town and heading to Apothecary. Takumi entered the apothecary while Raphtalia waiting for him outside the store.

"Fumu... The quality are not bad. Hero-sama, are you familiar with pharmacology?"

"Ha ha ha... no, I just made it yesterday for the first time." said Takumi.

"Are you okay? You looked down."

"I'm bitter. I mean... I'm fine."

"O, kay."

sigh* "Oh well. Oldman I have a question, between selling herbs or medicines which one will give more profit?"

"Hmmm...That's a difficult question to answer. Herbs are cheaper to buy, while medicines, if effective, is easier to use and probably easier to sell."

The owner doesn't seemed to lie. Then again it might be just his thought.

**[_Don't worry, he tell no lie._]**

Kaixa assured Takumi and he nodded.

"The prophecies are pushing the price of medicine up, so it's probably more profitable to sell the medicine."

It's decided, they will continue fabricating the medicines, but with Takumi skill... NO! They will overcome that as well!

**[_My king..._]**

'I know... I will do my best.'

Now come to their last problem. The necessary tools for the job and the cost to buy them.

"By the way."

"hmm, what?"

"How much it would cost for compounding tools set?

"Hmmm...let's see... it would be around *EXCEED CHARGE* coins."

"Holy..."

**[_Shit..._]**

The owner later on give Takumi his old tools and teach him how to use them. He toke Takumi's herbs as the teaching fee.

**[_Hiyaaa~, that was a close one right my king~? _]**

'Yeah, we lucky the oldman willingly sold us his old tools.'

Takumi walked toward Raphtalia.

"Sorry for the wait... what's wrong?

"N, no! nothing...!"

Said the surprised Raphtalia. Takumi eyes caught bunch of kids playing around with some kind of ball.

"You wanted one?"

Raphtalia vigorously shook her head while blushing which make Takumi smirked. He then walked toward the kids and asked them where they got the ball. The kids told him they buy them from a vendor close to the towns gate.

Takumi and Raphtalia walked to the towns gate, found the said vendor, and when he asked him what the ball made of. The merchant said he made it from Ballons skin.

Takumi now know the use for the Ballons skin now. He then bought one and toss it at Raphtalia.

"Here."

"awawa."

Raphtalia barely catched the ball. She stare at Takumi.

"Is this okay...?" Asked Raphtalia to Takumi which he nodded at her,

"Thank you..."

"We will play later. That's fine with you right?"

"Okay."

They returned back to the forest but no monster could be found.

'I'm not over hunting them, am I?' thought Takumi. He shooked his head and asked Raphtalia if they could go deeper into the forest.

"Shall we go deeper?"

"Yes..."

They then walked deeper into the forest and spot a new kind of monster when they are approaching the foot of the mountain range.

It was an egg like monster, which remind Takumi of the ballon monster. After discussing their strategy, they approached the monster. It notice Them and bared it's fang. Takumi block the attack and Raphtalia blade flew through the air and Impaled it.

"Ha!"

Raphtalia instantly killed the monster. When Takumi focused on the monster, it's name appeared on his vision.

Biting Egg.

"seriously?"

Another one appeared and rolled at them. Takumi bashed it with the shield and Raphtalia stab it with her blade.

The egg crumbled into pieces this time and splatering it's yolk everywhere. The smell of rotten egg filled the air.

sniff* "Oh god."

Both of them pinched their nose. It can't be edible ain't it?

"Raphalia..."

"Yehs?"

"Trah to not brehk hem nex chime."

"Y-, yehsh..."

Of course not breaking them was easier said than done and before long, they got used to the smell.

After making sure there's no more monster approaching them. Takumi feed piece of the egg shell to the shield.

\- Egg shield has been Unsealed.

\- Egg shield ; Equipment bonus: Cooking skill 1.

A new shield tree appeared on his view.

"A cooking bonus? This skill suit Keitaro better."

"Keitaro?"

"nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

They continue to hunted and met Biting eggs with different color variant.

\- Blue egg shield has been Unsealed.

\- Sky egg shield has been Unsealed.

\- Blue egg shield ; Equipment bonus: Vision 1.

-Sky Egg Shield ; Equipment bonus: Beginner Cooking Recipes 1.

All of them gave him cooking skills bonus. But Vision skill made Takumi feel confused, even Kaixa questioning the use of the skill and decided to find the use in the near future.

They then picked the herbs around the mountain and killed monster when it's approaching them.

Takumi could heard his and Raphtalia's stomach started to grumbling. He decided to ended their exploration, and headed back to town.

They made 15 silver today, including what they sold this morning.

Surprsingly, the egg shell are being bought with high prices... why?

"Well whatever, let's get something to eat." said Takumi as she stared at Raphtalia. She had been drooling all over the food stalls for awhile now.

He ordered two baked Yams from the stall and hand one of them to Raphtalia.

Raphtalia happily accepted the Yam and stuffed her face with it. On the other hand Takumi had to cool his first before he could enjoy it, something which make Raphtalia tilted her head.

After stuffing their stomach Takumi then decided to played with Raphtalia for the rest of the day. It should be fine right?

He wondered where they should sleep tonight.

With Raphtalia's panic attack, the right choice is to sleep outdoor but having a kid to sleep outdoor everyday is a bit...

'Let's sleep at the inn tonight.'

As Takumi thought that he heard Raphtalia stomach grumbling again which make him sweat dropped.

Takumi's level 6, Raphtalia level 5.

Inn~

The past two day was a happiest days for the innkeeper. He don't know what the reasons are but he haven't saw the shitty hero for a while.

Such blissful time, this must be a gift from the gods. He hoped that shitty hero never come back ever again.

clink*

"Welcome, how may I-

"Yo."

The color left his face and so his so called gods, whoever they are.

The sun had set and the night grew cold, it was about time for Raphtalia's stomach to grumble... Again.

They went out to a nearby restaurant for dinner and returned back to inn when they finished stuffing their stomach.

Takumi tried to compounded the herbs he got from the mountain. He repeated and applied the lessons he got from the pharmacist.

\- Nutritional Supplement has been fabricated.

\- Nutritional Supplement ; Quality : bad to fair ; A medicine that relieves fatigue, it is also effective as a method of rapidly recovering from malnourishment.

\- Recovery Potion has been fabricated.

\- Recovery Potion ; Quality : fair to normal ; A medicine that treats certain illnesses. It will be less effective against more severe diseases.

\- Calorie shield has been Unsealed.

\- Energy shield has been Unsealed.

\- Energic shield has been Unsealed.

\- Calorie shield ; Equipment Bonus : Stamina Boost (Small)

\- Energy Shield has ; Equipment Bonus : SP Boost (Small)

\- Energic Shield ; Equipment Bonus : Stamina Consumption Decrease (Small)

This time all of them gave Takumi status related bonus. He didn't mind though. What caughted his attention was the Recovery Potion. It's said it could treats certain illness except a severe one. This potion might be the same medicine the owner from apothecary gave to Raphtalia.

Takumi sighed in relieve and then glance at Raphtalia. She hadn't showed any sign of panic yet, but that doesn't mean he will wait for one. He held her hand and sleep on the chair.

Sheesh, he felt old.

4th day on second weeks.

They hunted monster and steadily increase their level. Takumi tried to give Raphtalia's hair a cut, but hesitated and decide to asked the weapon store Oyaji for help.

It was a well done in his opinion. Also, it's seems Raphtalia hairs were absorbed by the shield. Though he don't know what shield has been Unsealed.

Takumi level 7, Raphtalia level 8.

5th day on second weeks.

Weapon store~

"Strange rumor?"

"Yeah, they said a Fatal Wolf was sighted around the mountain range."

"A.. Fatal Wolf... is it dangerous?

"Nah, despite their name they are peaceful creatures. As long you don't bother them, they too will do the same... but."

"But... what?"

"A lone Fatal Wolf was different story entirely. They are either an outcast or searching for a new teritory or both. Either way it's hostile... especially toward it's own kins.

"..."

"In other word watch yourself and for the time being don't get too close to the mountain."

Takumi level 8, Raphtalia level 10.

7th day on second weeks.

Forest.

\- UsaLeather Shield has been Unsealed.

\- UsaMeat shield has been Unsealed.

\- UsaLeather Shield ; Equip bonus: agility 3.

\- UsaMeat shield ; Equip bonus: dissection ability 1.

Ping*

The meat has been cooked. A notice appeared on Takumi's vision. This is the ability of Vision skill, it told him when the food he cooked already done and told him wether an ingredients are edible or not for consumption.

The new dissection skill made him easier to dissect the Usapil apart.

"Here, eat." Takumi handed Raphtalia a grilled Usapil meat. She accept and silently eat it.

**[_That was quite an ordeal earlier, right my King? _]**

'It's not her fault. I was wrong thinking she was fine killing a living being.'

**[_Hmmm... again you cover for her. I'm jealous~_]**

sigh* 'ano na-'

Takumi hadn't finished his word when he suddenly sense danger approaching him and despite Kaixa hasn't warning him yet.

In that moment, without wasting any time Takumi quickly grab Raphtalia and jumped away from the firecamp in time when something huge crashed on the campfire.

Takumi quickly regained his composure and looking at the attacker.

The attacker identity was a huge silver wolf with a razor like tail. It's yellow eyes glare at them. No... it glare at him with full hostility and instant Takumi realized why it did so. The oldman word flashed on his mind.

_They are hostile especially toward it's own kin__s._

In other word this Wolf coming at them because it's smell him, or rather it's smell his other face.

'As long it's wolf, it will turned hostile eh.'

On Takumi side Raphtalia body become limped and her face look paled.

"Raphtalia. I will hold it back, in the mean time you run." Said Takumi as he stood in front of her.

The moment Takumi told Raphtalia to run, memories flashed in her head. It was a memories of a man and a woman that bitten to death right in front of her eyes as her body fallen to the sea.

That man and woman identity are Raphtalia's parents themselves!

To protected their daughter, they gladly sacrificing themselves to save her and right now the same tragedy is about to repeat itself!

Faced with cruel reality Raphtalia started to tremble and tried to reached for Takumi.

"N... no.."

Will the tragedy repeated itself?

No!

As her eyes filled with tears, she saw it. Takumi glancing at her and his eyes isn't someone who accept death!

Raphtalia's eyes widen when a marked started to appeared on Takumi's face. It is her first time seeing something like that.

"I won't die...and..."

Takumi body started to change and he doesn't care even if Raphtalia saw it. He will protect her that one is absolute to him.

"mas...ter...?"

What stood in front of her right now is a white humanoid being covered with Wolf like armor, but even with the change he is still...

"I will protect you."

Takumi himself!

Noticing the sudden change on Takumi smell, the Wolf growl and prepared to attack Takumi.

Takumi plick his right hand.

Both of them glare at each others and at the exact moments, sprinted toward each other.

The Wolf slashed Takumi with it's claw but Takumi block it with his shield.

A loud sound could be heard as the claw made contact with the shield.

Successfully blocked the attack, Takumi slashed the Wolf with his claw. He could feel resistance but he managed to harm the Wolf.

Their speed were more or less the same. But their attack and defense are different, Takumi defense are strong enough to withstand the Wolf attack but he doesn't have enough strength to put a fatal wound on the Wolf.

The Wolf put some distance from Takumi and started to assess him. He didn't miss the change on the Wolf face and tighten his defense.

The Wolf sprinted toward Takumi and stomped him with it's paw. Takumi block the attack once again... but, The Wolf's tail grow taller and whipped his body!

"Gah!"

The Wolf attack passed through Takumi's defense. The Wolf whipped him over and over. He then pushed the shield away from the paw, and made the Wolf losing it's footing.

Wasting no time Takumi punched The Wolf face over and over.

The Wolf then attacked Takumi to stopped his attack, but this time Takumi had prepared and blocked the tail.

The impact from the tail pushed Takumi away from the Wolf.

'That tail... is a problem.'

As if answering him the Wolf raised it's tail, swayed it and scatter it's fur.

Strangely the furs didn't fall but continued to float on the air and began aiming for Takumi. The Wolf roared, the scattered furs flew and rained down on Takumi like bullets.

Realizing He couldn't blocked the attack completely, Takumi started to sprint and dodging the furs and blocked some of them.

The Wolf growled and keep showering Takumi with it's razor like furs. But soon began to admit it couldn't kill him with the way right now.

The Wolf roared and it's bodies began to be veiled by winds.

**[_Detecting a powerful energy coming from the enemy, be careful. _]**

"The hell is that?"

**[_A wind element based magic, a strong one at that. Whatever happened dodge! _]**

Takumi nodded, but then started to sweated as he saw the Wolf smirked at him. His eyes widen and he started to sprint as he realize the fur wasn't aimed at him, instead its were aimed at Raphtalia.

'Please made it!'

Takumi managed to reached Raphtalia the in time the furs covered wind rained down on them.

"Gah!"

"M, master!"

The damage it inflict on Takumi made the previous attacks feel like a child play. If this goes on he will be killed.

"Faiz shield!"

Takumi shout and the shield changed and made the attack less dangerous yet will kill him if this situation goes on.

'Kaixa!'

**[_You aren't ready yet, my King! _]**

The Wolf stared at the shield. It didn't feel any danger coming from the shield, but it won't take chance and continue to shot Takumi.

'Kaixa, do it!'

**[_...I understand... but you can only connect with part of Faiz... no more than that._]**

'Got it, I'm counting on you.'

**[_Alright! Don't you dare__ die before then! _]**

"Yeah!"

**[_I, Kaixa the shield who protect the king order you. Bend the world will and assist your king. FAIZ! _]**

**Order has been confirmed**

**Checking the requirement condition**

**Unfulfilled**

**Searching for alternative path**

**Found**

**Forcefully activating Dark Aura to fill the requirement** **parts**

**Loading**

**Absorbing ****Navigator strength to fill the requirement parts**

**Loading**

The Wolf didn't amused, even thought it's enemy was on death door. It's eyes didn't showed any sign of resignation. It didn't like it at all!

The Wolf increase the output of it's wind magic increasing the damage of it's Razor bullets.

**Connected**

**[_Now, my King! _]**

"Exceed charge!"

Play [People with no name]

**[READY]**

Reacting to Takumi's word the shield pattern started to glow and when all the light focused on the shield core, He turned the shield toward the Wolf, making it flinched.

The Wolf didn't know what the light was and it doesn't want to know because it's instinct screamed told it to kill the enemy as soon as possible. It tried to increase the output of it's Magic to the very limit, but too late.

A burst of light come out from the shield and coming at the Wolf with blinding speed. The Wolf who's too focused on killing Takumi unable to dodge the light.

The light made contact with the Wolf and then changed into a red vortex, forcing the Wolf to stay on where it's stood. Takumi sprinted toward the Wolf and side kicked it.

**[EXCEED CHARGE!]**

The Wolf didn't know what is just happened, one moment it's enemy was in front it's eyes and a moment later the enemy was behind it's back.

But it know one thing for sure. The enemy let his own back wide open for it to attack and it will make him regret for doing so.

It will win the Wolf thought as It's tried to bite Takumi, but suddenly a phi symbol appeared around the Wolf body and it's vision become dark... for eternity.

[People with no name] END.

**[_... I'm out of juice... Ha.. ha.. I might be out... for weeks.._]**

Takumi could feel Kaixa presence become weaker.

**[_My King...please always sleep.. on time. Make sure you... didn't eat strange things... while I'm not arround... don't go with stranger.. make sure to make lot of money..._]**

'Just rest already, idiot.'

**[_hehe~... I.. Ah... slee, py..._]**

Kaixa voice couldn't be heard anymore. Takumi then walked toward Raphtalia and returned back into his human form.

"You okay, Raphta-"

Raphtalia suddenly hug Takumi and started to crying. He said nothing and hug her back and patted her head.

Takumi then walked out of the forest with Raphtalia sleeping on his back. Tired after her long cry. He sighed and staring at the sky. It was a long day for both of them.

\- Fatal Wolf shield has been Unsealed.

\- Fatal Wolf leather shield has been Unsealed.

\- Fatal Wolf meat shield has been Unsealed.

\- Fatal Wolf bone shield has been Unsealed.

\- Fatal Wolf tail shield has been Unsealed.

**And... finished... Oh god... writing fighting scene was definitely... beyond my ability...hahaha...**

**There you Have it..**

**Sorry if there's wrong grammars** **and the OOCness will become inevitable as the story goes on...**


End file.
